paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Abyss Part 1
'''Rise of the Abyss Part 1 '''is the first episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw and the first episode of the "Darkness of Abyss Arc". Characters Red Dusty Skye Rubble Zuma Chase Rocky Marshall Ryder Everest Tracker Episode >Zoom up in the villain's lair< Slave: Master... The robot is finished. ???: Good. Now release him. Slave: As you wish... >The slave releases the robot< ???: Welcome to the dark side Project 476. Project 476: Project 476? Please Master. I think I need a name that suits the dark side. ???: Hmmm... And what shall that name be? Project 476: I've been thinking... I really like the name... >Tales of the Paw Theme Song< >At the lookout< Dusty: Hi Rubble. What's up? Rubble: >Mouthful< Nothing much. Dusty: Uhhh. Did you eat Zuma's food again? Rubble: Yup. Dusty: Ok then... >Then suddenly Tracker gets thrown into the lookout< Rubble: Tracker? Tracker: Ouch... that hurt. >Project 476 floats in front of them< Dusty: Hey! Nobody hurts my friends! >Charges at him< >Project 476 throws Dusty into a wall< Dusty: Ow... >Skye then flies up and then drops a big rock on 476< Project 476: Argg! Skye: >Flies down< Dusty, Tracker, are you two ok? Tracker: I'm kinda injured but i'll live. Dusty: Ow... Rubble: Skye! Thanks for saving us but you might wanna run. Skye: Huh? >476 then grabs Skye by the neck< Project 476: You little brat! I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer! >Blasts Skye< Dusty: Skye! Project 476: Don't worry. You're next! >With Zuma, Chase, Rocky, and Everest< Everest: Guys! I'm getting a call from the lookout! Chase: Who is it from? Everest: Rubble. Zuma: Answer it dude! Rubble (PupTag): Guys! There's a big monster here! And he's attacking Dusty! Rocky: Wait. Is this another one of your pranks? Rubble (PupTag): This isn't a prank! He's attacking Tracker and Skye too! Chase: Skye? We gotta help! >They then run back to the lookout< Project 476: Do you find it in your mind to surrender? You can not win. Skye: I wouldn't be so sure about that! >Tackles him< Project 476: >Blasts Skye< I won't let her destruction go in vain. This is a lesson to anyone who tries to battle me. >Chase stops him< Zuma: Not cool dude! Tracker: Glad you guys could make it. We need back up! >Ryder appears< Ryder: Oh no! What happened? Rubble: He happened! Ryder: Who's that? >476 grabs Ryder< Pups: Ryder! >Red flies in and attacks him< Project 476: Argh! Red: Leave them alone! Zuma: Wait... you saw all this?! Red: Well... Skye: You just sat their watching?! Red: I wanted to study his moves. Dusty: Yeah... right... Red: Anyways... Let Ryder go! Project 476: I can't do that. Ryder: Help! >Ryder teleports away< Red: Ryder! What do you want with him? And who are you? Abyss: What I want is none of your concern. But if you must know, my name is... Abyss! >Episode ends<